knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Kindergarten
|quest=Dragon Kindergarten questline |translation= }} Dragon Kindergarten is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 27.09.2018 Dragon Kindergarten event, for a duration of 5 days only. It goes together with the Dragon Kindergarten questline. Story Tagline: "Spitfire babies are ready to rock!" Geography Map areas: starting area (center-W), Dragon Nursery area (NW), Dragon Park area (NE), Dragon Gym area (S), Fire Hurdle area (S). Structures: *starting area: **'Storage' **'Dragon Caretaker' **'Fire Hurdle', unlocks Dragon Nursery area. *Dragon Nursery area: **'Dragon Cradle' x6 **'Fire Bridge', unlocks Dragon Park area. *Dragon Park area: **'Dragon Conductor' **'Dragon Singer' x3 **'Fire Bridge', unlocks Dragon Gym area. *Dragon Gym area: **'Fire Hurdle', unlocks Fire Hurdle area. *Fire Hurdle area: **'Dragon Catapult' x3 **'Torch' x3 Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Dragon caretaker.png|'Dragon Caretaker' File:Fire hurdle.png|'Fire Hurdle' x2 File:Dragon cradle empty.png|'Dragon Cradle' File:Fire bridge.png|'Fire Bridge' x2 File:Dragon choir conductor.png|'Dragon Conductor' File:Dragon singer 1.png|'Dragon Singer' File:Torch stage1.png|'Torch' File:Dragon catapult.png|'Dragon Catapult' Resources: special resources are Dragon Trash (with Dragon Tracks ), Night Flower (with Dragon Ice Cream ). File:Map_dragon kindergarten_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_dragon kindergarten_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_dragon kindergarten_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_dragon kindergarten_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map Event articles |-|Spitfire tasks!= Tagline: "Complete spitfire tasks in the land of the Dragon Kindergarten: prove to everyone that you have courage worthy of a dragon! Once all the tasks are completed, the reward will end up in your home storage!" |-|Dragon Caretaker= }} The Dragon Caretaker is a structure in the temporary travel location Dragon Kindergarten. It crafts items. Tagline: "Expert in dragon babysitting. Will assist you in searching for dragons in the Dragon Kindergarten." Upgrading Dragon Caretaker to stage 2 gives the message "I am so glad you've arrived! The thing is, my baby dragons, my naughty cutesies… they feel my kindness, and to be really honest, they gain too much benefit from it! They don't want to take an afternoon nap, and they're always skipping their training sessions and rehearsals! No order at all, all carrots, no sticks! Will you help me out?", then enables access to Fire Hurdle and also enables production function. |-|Fire Hurdle= }} The Fire Hurdle is a structure in the temporary travel location Dragon Kindergarten. Tagline: "Real challenge for a human, piece of cake for a dragon! Extinguish fire if you want to go further." Upgrading the first Fire Hurdle to stage 2 enables access to the Dragon Nursery area. Upgrading the second Fire Hurdle to stage 2 enables access to the Fire Hurdle area. |-|Fire Bridge= }} The Fire Bridge is a structure in the temporary travel location Dragon Kindergarten. Tagline: "A bridge for moving to other areas of the Dragon Kindergarten. Needs fixing." Upgrading the first Fire Bridge to stage 2 enables access to the Dragon Park area. Upgrading the second Fire Bridge to stage 2 enables access to the Dragon Gym area. |-|Dragon Cradle= }} The Dragon Cradles are structures in the temporary travel location Dragon Kindergarten. Tagline: "A cosy cradle for baby dragons' sweetest dreams. Draw them here to keep their sleep schedule in sync." Upgrading all six Dragon Cradles completes the Taking down bridges and Dragon choir quests, the latter of which enables access to the second Fire Bridge. |-|Dragon Conductor= }} The Dragon Conductor is a structure in the temporary travel location Dragon Kindergarten. Tagline: "..." Upgrading the Dragon Conductor to stage 2 and adding the Dragon Singers to the footprints before him enables the collection of a reward: 6 Dragon Song . The 3 Dragon Singers are found around the Dragon Park area. Clicking on them gives a small reward and puts them in storage. From there they can be placed in front of the Dragon Conductor. |-|Dragon Catapult= }} The Dragon Catapult is a structure in the temporary travel location Dragon Kindergarten. Tagline: "..." Upgrading each Dragon Catapult to stage 2 rewards 1 Baby Dragon Tracks . |-|Torch= }} The Torch is a structure in the temporary travel location Dragon Kindergarten. Tagline: "..." Upgrading each Dragon Catapult to stage 2 rewards 1 Baby Dragon Tracks . Notes Category:Locations